poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Asterix the Gaul
Pooh's Adventures of Asterix the Gaul is the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Asterix crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot After a brief introduction to the principal characters, the film follows Asterix as he encounters a group of Roman legionaries in the forest. Despite being significantly outnumbered, Asterix leaves the Romans beaten and bruised for daring to interrupt his wild boarhunt. Their state upon their return to camp prompts the leader Phonus Balonus to seek the secret behind the Gauls' seemingly superhuman strength. Phonus selects a volunteer (by means of a single round of musical chairs) to pose as a Gaul in order to infiltrate the village; the unlucky loser is a short, slack-tongued misfit named Caligula Minus. He is dressed in a wig, false moustache and traditional Gaulish dress and led in chains through the forest as a prisoner, awaiting rescue by the Gauls. Sure enough, Asterix and Obelix free Minus and believe his flimsy cover story that he is a Gaul from Belgium. Once inside the Gaulish village, Minus goads Asterix into sharing the secret of the magic potion with him; he goes on to use the same tactic against Getafix in order to try the potion for himself. Before he has a chance to steal some of the potion to take back to the Roman camp, Minus' cover is accidentally blown during a traditional dance; Asterix pulls off Minus' moustache. Still empowered by the magic potion, Minus makes good his escape, with the Gauls powerless to stop him. Minus is debriefed by Phonus Balonus, who on learning of the magic potion orders his legionaries to capture Getafix and bring him back to the camp. Getafix is later ambushed by the Romans while he is out collecting mistletoe, but refuses to divulge any of the secrets of the magic potion to Phonus. When Getafix fails to return to the village, Asterix goes into the forest to look for him where he encounters a slow-witted merchant with a dilemma over his oxen. After benefiting from Asterix's common sense the merchant agrees to take him to the Roman camp on his cart, hidden in a pile of hay until nightfall. Having infiltrated the camp, Asterix hears Phonus plotting with a Decurion to overthrow Caesar. Asterix locates Getafix and forms a plan to free him. He seemingly surrenders and convinces the Romans that he and Getafix will co-operate at the prospect of being tortured; Getafix is then escorted by legionnaires as he collects the required ingredients for the potion in the forest. Unable to locate strawberries (since they are not in season), Getafix orders the Romans to search far and wide for them. When an exhausted legionnaire returns with a basket of them from Greece, the Gauls proceed to eat them all and request that some more be obtained. This drives Phonus to despair; Getafix quickly relents and prepares the potion without strawberries. Believing that the potion Getafix has made is the same as that which gives the Gauls their strength, the Romans drink it and discover, much to their dismay, that it is in fact a hair-growing formula. The entire legion is soon at the mercy of Getafix as their hair and beards grow out of control, rendering them practically helpless. Getafix claims that he can reverse the effects of the first potion by making another, knowing that effects will wear off the next day; with the Romans distracted he collects the ingredients for the real magic potion, which he makes just for Asterix, and an antidote, which causes hair-growing formula to stop working. Just as the pair begin to overpower their captors, Phonus receives a surprise visit from Julius Caesar who – dismayed by the state in which he finds the camp – asks to meet the Gauls. Asterix reveals that Phonus planned to use the potion to overthrow Caesar, who relieves Phonus of his duties and awards Asterix and Getafix their freedom, though he tells them that they will meet again. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Genie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Philoctetes, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash & Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle & Jeckle, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Pain & Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, & Meowth) guest stars in this film. *Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Pain & Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch and Team Rocket will be working for Phonus Balonus. *This film marks the first debut of Philoctetes from Hercules. *This film will reveal that Philoctetes and Getafix are old friends. *The reason why Philoctetes, Hades and Pain & Panic guest stars in this film is because both Hercules and Asterix the Gaul takes place in Greece. *Both The Jungle Book and Asterix the Gaul were released in 1967. *The stoyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Asterix and Cleopatra. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:War films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films set in Greece Category:Upcoming films Category:Asterix Film